Legacy of Liam
by Logan-fireofall
Summary: Liam's story. First few chapter's are on how he actually gets to Spira.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: XcutionENT: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did then I wouldn't be writing for free.**

**A/N: Logan: I would!**

* * *

**Liam's PoV**

I landed hard on the snowy ground. My grip on my sword tightening as the pain becomes unbearable. My breaths becoming rapid as I struggle to a knee. I hear the sound of someone landing in front of me and I see a man with a black jacket and scarf with hair and skin as white as the snow. His green eyes stared directly at me as his sword was held in his hand.

"Ready to surrender?" He says and I laugh to myself.

"Sorry, I don't spit out weakness." I say and charge at him with my short, curved blade. I strike as he raises his to defend it. He breaks off and sends a flurry of quick strikes at me. Due to the shortness of my blade I'm not able to block most of it but I do manage a counter-strike that sends him back.

"In fact I say I'm just getting started." I say as I use the falling snow and turn it into ice shards. I send them flying at him and my opponent disappears in a white flash. I curse under my breath as I surround myself within a blizzard, hoping to throw off his trajectory. I see a small light gleam in the distance and I feel the sensation of being cut on my stomach.

I can only gasp in pain when another slash comes, this time on my back. They keep coming like darts as they hit my chest, leg, arm and face. They keep coming until they're the only thing keeping me from falling.

"Enough." I hear a voice shout and the darts of light end. I fall face-flat on the snow, my blood starting to coat over the white tundra. I can barely move a finger when I feel someone turning me over. I see that my opponent had helped me and a man stands above a hill that looks over the both of us.

"Is he dead?" The man on the hill says and my opponent places his fingers on my soaked neck.

"No. His pulse is still going strong. I gave him minor cuts after all," he says and removes his fingers.

"Thats good news. Time to get up Liam," he says my name and I groan.

"I... I can't. I'm injured... require assistance. Now please?" I say and the man scoffs.

"I leave you to freeze out here if you don't get up. Roque and I will have to enjoy the hot meal ourselves," he says and I groan again. Roque, my opponent, was the apprentice of the legendary warrior of Esper, Tristan Dramuid. He's an ex-mercenary and also my adoptive father. He agreed to train me so I could get stronger and find my mother and sister. Not to mention his training methods make drill sergeants look like boy scouts.

Much to my body's dismay, I get up and limp my way to Tristan with Roque behind me, "Ow... Ow... Ow. You could've went easy on me ya know?" I say to Roque.

"I was. You're body is just weak," he says then walks ahead of me.

"That or you're used to these conditions," I say when I feel the pain on my stomach again.

"Its my master's orders. He said to push you strong but not to the point of death. I say I did well in my part... which is less I can say for you." He says and I growl. If I wasn't for my injuries I would slap him right now.

"Please, if it wasn't for Tristan being here I would've kicked your pale ass across the frozen barren," I retort.

"You've been saying that for the last five years. Yet you've still haven't proven to me or Master Slip that you have any strength whatsoever. All I see is a boy trying to wear a bigger pants size."

"If I wanted to I could freeze you solid right now!" I shout.

"Both of you, enough with your squabbling," Tristan says this time. Silencing us both, "You're both acting like children."

"He started it," I add and Tristan growls in response.

"I don't care who started it. I have no patience for childish rants, I just want a quiet walk to the Sanctuary and no more complaining. Understand Liam?" He says.

"What about him?" I mention Roque.

"He already knows I don't tolerate that. You're still learning so answer my question. Do you understand me?" He repeats. I sigh in defeat and confirm his authority. It's not long before we get to the Sanctuary, Roque's little pad that he 'found'. I won't say anything about who were the previous owners because at this moment I just wanna get inside, warm up and heal these open wounds.

We walk in and I'm immediately thrown by a shadow tentacle into the front room. I can only register a little bit when I feel something around my leg and I get tossed again, this time into a medium hot tub, "What the hell Tristan?!" I shout at him and I get pushed under. I try to swim up but I'm tugged down by something heavy. I feel something tug on my head I get pulled up. Out of instinct I react and move the water away from me long enough to then freeze it in position.

"Unfreeze that pool. You wanna be healed don't you?"

"Healed, not drowned!" I shout at him.

"The pool has herbs mixed with my own energy that speeds up your healing. As of this moment you just froze our only medicine. Congratulations." Roque explains.

"Oh…" I say and then thaw out the water, thank goodness I only froze the outside and didn't freeze it solid or I wouldn't have a way to thaw it out, "So Tristan... How did I do on a scale from one to ten?"

"3," he says and I scream out my frustration.

"A three?! Come on, how many times have you given me a three?" I shout.

"You had three point nine when you were younger but ever since you've been failing to meet the mark," he says.

"I couldn't even control my powers that well when I was younger! How am I doing worse than I was then?!"

"I don't know, you tell me. The only person who know you the most is you. You should know by now why you're not meeting expectations," Tristan says as he takes off his jacket.

"And you said you could beat me?" Roque says walking past me.

"I could!" I shout back.

"Where's the proof?" He replies and I toss some water his way. I expect it to hit him but he holds up his hand and a shield made of pure light causes it to disperse.

"The only reason I haven't beaten you is because I haven't been training as long as you have, if we were on equal terms I would beat you in five seconds," I say to him, "Your training started years before mine did."

"It wouldn't matter the scales, I'll still beat you either way," he says before going upstairs and a door closes.

"Whatever!" I shout up at him, "You know that i'm going to be more powerful than you in the end!"

"If you make it past your training," Tristan says.

"I will. I will get through the training easily."

"Everyday is a new challenge, both physically and mentally. You're cocky, expecting to win at everything you do just because you have a master's blood within you. Nothing came easy when I was young and I expect to teach you the same. After you're done wash up and get some fresh clothes. Supper's in a hour," he says and goes off into the right hallway.

After I am all healed up, cleaned and dressed I go downstairs to eat. Strangely enough, Tristan's cooking is... good. Its nowhere close to Claire's cooking and not as disastrous as Jade's, but its tolerable. He made something thats called Buongustaio. I don't know where its from but it smells delicious.

"This looks really good," I say to him.

"Its nothing much. I rather have someone else cook for me," he says with a smile. I know who he's referring to, can't say that I don't agree with him, though…

"If this is half as good as it looks she might have some competition in the best cook category," I say to him as I sit down to eat.

"I bet you wouldn't say that to her face." Tristan says then sits down along with Roque. Before I get a bite, I feel a sting on my hand causing me to yelp and drop the fork.

"What the hell?!" I shout out.

"No eating before we say grace," Tristan says then nods to Roque.

He clears his throat before starting the prayer, "**Dlya kazhdoy dushe , chto vzyal , Nasha boginya chasy ikh vsekh. Pust' ona blagoslovit nashi dushi na kazhdyy den' my berem dykhaniye v nashikh telakh . V yeye chest' my dorozhim pishchu ona dostavlyayetsya do nas ... Amin**'."

"Amen," Tristan says before digging into his food while I just stare at Roque.

"What? You never heard of the goddess' prayer before," Roque says.

"I have just… it was in english… I'm sorry I just didn't recognize it," I explain.

"Well I guess that isn't your fault. You're not accustomed to my native language," He replies before eating his food. "This is really good. Thank you for the meal, Master."

"You're welcome," Tristan says, "So Liam, have you made progress on your search?"

"No, Not on finding my parents, Uncle Akio, or my sister, But I think I can find my grandmother," I say to him.

"On whose side? Your father's or mother's?" Roque asks.

"On my dad's. I think she is still alive and is in the remains of pulse," I say causing Master Tristan to spit take.

"The remains of pulse? Boy have you lost all sense? The remains of Pulse were enveloped by chaos, exactly what makes you think that your grandmother is still alive?" he asks.

"Is there any proof that those who are enveloped by the chaos are dead?" I ask.

"Is the end of an entire world not enough proof for you?" Roque says.

"Is the world over or was it that Bhunivelze lied because he could not see through the chaos? I don't believe that the world has been destroyed. I think that it has been changed."

"So you're speculating now?" He adds.

"What reason do we have to believe Bhunivelze after all the lies he has told. I know about his false promise to Claire about bringing her sister back. I know about his lie to Vanille about how the dead souls would be saved instead of destroyed," I retort.

"He made have lied but the end of pulse was not. To be honest it was bound to happen anyway, they way the planet was being treated I wouldn't have been surprised if it fell sooner," Roque says.

"Well I don't believe it. If it has been destroyed then why is the chaos still there? Why hasn't it either moved on or dissipated?" I ask.

"If you're so curious on Pulse's fate... why don't you go ahead and jump right in it. See for yourself if your theory is right. That is if you survive."

"Because I know that the Chaos beasts are stronger in the Chaos so I want to be stronger before I jump in," I explain.

"Thats out of the question," Tristan says, "Even if you're right there isn't a chance that your grandmother is still surviving amongst the Chaos. I'm not letting you take that chance."

"Why not?! If you truly are as good of a trainer as you say you are, then I shouldn't have any trouble," I taunt.

"You must remember that I'm not just your trainer. I'm also your guardian, your overwatcher and I have a say-so in what happens to you. I don't wanna make the call to her, telling why I let you run off into a barren wasteland and die because of a stupid theory!" He says.

"I will go there one day."

"As long as I'm alive, you aren't. I don't wanna hear no more about Pulse... or Bhunivelze. Understand?" He says but I don't respond, "Understand?"

"Yes sir…" I say in defeat. I barely finish my plate when Tristan takes it up and sends me to bed. I trudge up the steps and flop on my bed. I can understand his concern but the signs are just so obvious, how can I not ignore them? I roll over in my bed, trying to let my body rest when I hear a noise.

Due to my training, I've learned to always take hint of the environment so I sit up and I grab my blade from my bedpost. I look to see that a person in a black coat is leaning on the wall in the middle of my room.

"You got five seconds before I unleash a frozen hell upon you," I growl out but the person seems unphased.

"Look at you. All alone, looking into the stars... searching for a place among the light," the person says with a deep voice, sounding like a male.

"Who are you?! Answer or I will freeze you solid," I shout.

"You require answers... I can give them to you. I can offer you, an escape." He says.

"Then start by answering the question of 'Who are you?' or I seriously will freeze you solid."

"Me? I'm nobody important, just here to send you a message from my colleague. If you wish to seek what you claim, then follow me." The man walks backwards and disappears in a black portal that stays open. Apparently for me. I strap on the sword's sheath, sheathe it, then walk through the portal.

When I walk through I expect to be in a dark place like a throne or something but instead I'm on top of tower with white flooring standing over a broken, shambled city. I hear a screech of an animal out there and I start to feel drowsy and broken. Like having a really bad hangover except I haven't touched a drink in my life. I'm not even old enough to drink.

"I knew you come," I hear the familiar voice of the man who was in my room. I turn and see that there's now three men standing across from me. One of them leaning on a white spike and the other with his back to me.

"And where are we exactly?" I ask him, " And why do I feel like I have been here before?"

"Liam Tristar," I hear, one of them, say "Son of Logan and Aqua. So lost yet defiant. You wish to see your loved ones, yes or no?"

"Yes I do," I say.

"Its so convenient. The Tristars, scattered and broken like the things they compared themselves to. I wonder, will you shine like one? Like your father did not so long ago."

"You know what happened to my father?" I ask surprised.

"He's the one that caused this. This Forgotten City, to be what it is today. Too bad he couldn't destroy the darkness, no one can. You can only control it... conquer it... make it bend to your whim. That's how you get strength," he continues.

"Controlling the darkness leads to madness. It always has…" I say.

"Only for those who wish to see it destroyed. There's a balance in the worlds that must be kept alive. You're father tried to understand this but he was blinded by foolish ties."

"My father wasn't foolish. Nor where his ties to his family… My family. He was a hero!"

"Scratch any hero Liam... and you'll find a monster lurking inside. I see that monster in you, waiting to be surfaced, to live amongst us. His masters... but in order for that to happen... I need you. You need to unleash the darkness from within you, to let the beast arise. So I can have one of the stars on my side. Liam... join me and I'll show you where your mother is hidden," The man opens his hand to me in a welcoming gesture.

All the sirens ring in my head but I ignore them over the rush of seeing my mother again. Her smiling face, her warm embrace. I miss that so much... and i would do anything to get that back, "I accept your offer," I say as I take his hand. When I feel his hand I get queasy again.

"You have chosen well. Now... show me your beast," he says, standing up and opening his arms wide.

"I don't know how…" I say to him.

"Awww, the little pup doesn't know how to bark. So innocent," The other person... well the female of this little group, says, "It isn't that hard. Just think of the worst most awful thing to happen to you and multiply it by your death."

"Yeah seeing your face won't make it easier." I say with a smirk, "Even if it was multiplied by 'death,'" I don't see her expression because of the hood but in response I get the feeling of being shot on my thigh and immediately fall to the floor, "Yeah I probably deserved that…" I groan out.

"I guess no one ever taught you to never insult a lady, especially a lady with a gun," she says and I see a purple and white sniper with needles on the side in her hand.

"I'll keep that in mind, when I see a lady," I say scowling at her. I grip my thigh as I stand back up.

"I don't have time for your nonsense, Velta. Liam, summon your darkness now!" The one in the middle says.

"Getting impatient Eion?" The one called Velta says.

"Would you have me crush your skull just to pass the time," he snarls out.

"I prefer to keep my face beautiful, thank you very much," she says before sitting on the edge, "Now Liam, you wouldn't like to keep us waiting would you?"

"Like I said, I don't know how to summon my darkness… Wait do you mean this?" I ask and I send a purple ice chunk straight her. The thing explodes before it reaches her, making the pieces scatter amongst us. One of them actually manages to hit me on the head. Its then that I feel a tight pressure on my neck and I get lifted by an unseen force.

"Stop playing with me Liam," The man called Eion starts walking to me, "Summon your darkness now! Or you'll force me to bring it out of you."

"I told you I can't! I don't know how!"

"Then you leave me no choice. Xalm," Eion motions to the other man as I'm lowered to the ground. The one called Xalm grabs my hair and starts to pull me to the edge. His grip is rough and it feels like my hair is being ripped out. Before I can make a move of resistance I feel the cold floor leaving me and I'm flying through the air.

Realization hits me, figuring out that Xalm jumped off with me in hand. The view of the tower is growing smaller but it allows me to see what its chained to. It's connected to a large white castle with what appears to be a dragon's body at the bottom of it with the wings folded in and it floats above the city. I only register it once when the speed of my fall increases and I hear the crunch of pavement or my shoulder as I hit the ground.

I sit up, Xalm isn't around but I hear something roar once again.

"You might wanna brace yourself!" I hear a voice shout from above me and I see Xalm standing on what's left of a building, "Because you just been tagged."

"Tagged? What do you mean by…" As I say this I hear a screech coming from right beside me. I slowly turn my head showing me the view of a… red, orange and yellow combinated being with black eyes and blue pupils, "Oh… you meant that kind of tagged," I say as I start running while firing ice bolts at the creature.

Strangely the creature isn't there when I look back until I get hit by a huge blast of steam, directly in my face. Knocking me off my balance. I look up and see the creature again except its standing on a light post along with another creature of the same kind except it's a dark blue and black combination.

The red one stares at me before it opens its mouth and a huge flame emits from it. I dodge it and start running again.

"You can't run from them. The tag attracts them to you, so wherever you go.. they will follow," Xalm's voice echoes out to the streets.

"Not really running, just keeping moving while fighting," I say to him while I send more ice blast at the creatures.

"Is that so?" He says when I feel something wrap around my legs. I see another creature has appeared so I slash at his head but it goes through it like I'm slicing air. I kick at it, causing it to lose its grip and allowing me to get up. I turn around, sending furious attacks at them and I notice how their numbers have grown, Making me think about how long I can really keep this up.

"How do I get myself 'Untagged?'" I ask, desperate.

"Only those who can manipulate the darkness can physically remove it. All you need to do is unleash yours and I'll get rid of it. Along with the heartless."

"I seriously don't know how! That Ice-blast I did earlier is the most I've been able to force!" I shout, "I have done more before but only when I was younger, when I had nightmares."

"Do you think we care about how you feel? All we want is your darkness. Your family has a great history with the darkness, we hoped the same luck fell to you. So far no good," Xalm says when I feel another heat blast. I then feel even sicker then before and I see my hand start to give off a black aura.

"Here we go!" I shout with a smile knowing I have just regained access to that power I used to use all the time before my mom sealed it off. She did that a few days before the day Hope said I fell on him from the ceiling. I send a large blast of black ice at the fire-breathing creature. It takes off his head and evaporates into black smoke.

"So you've tapped it I see, now try to remove the tag." Xalm says and I try to remove it but I then realize that i don't know how or where it is.

"Can you tell me how? Or at least where it is?!" I shout hearing a dark echo in my voice.

"Thats not my problem. Oh yeah, you might wanna hurry up, I think I hear a Supreme coming." He says and I hear a loud roar emit from within the city. The creatures that were around me start to scatter away and disappear, leaving me alone in the street. I start scanning my body for the tag when the ground starts to shake around me.

"Please tell me that you are causing that shaking!" I shout worried about what he meant by supreme.

"Oh, you're gonna die real quick if you don't get rid of that tag. Its moving fast." Xalm says looking out into the distance to something I can't see. I keep searching myself then I have an idea. I search my sword and realize that the tag was on the blade. I remove it just as I see a bit of black appear above the buildings.

I sigh in relief, only for it to disappear when the sky above me becomes completely black. The air gets more dense and I suddenly feel light-headed.

"Its here."

Xalm's voice sends shivers down my spine. Everything goes silent to the point where I can hear Xalm's breathing. I hear the soft sound of footsteps and I see something starting to walk up to me. I see a… person of some kind except he's pitch black, has no shirt on but has boots, pants and a tattered jacket around his waist. The one thing that stands out is his yellow eyes.

"H… H… H… Heart. Devour… Conquer… Consume… all. Never… escape… death… awaits," Its says and I slowly start to back away until I hit a barrier, blocking my path. I draw my sword and surround it with the same energy then take the battle stance master Tristan helped me develop.

The thing charges at me as I prepare my strike. As it gets closer I swing my curved blade slicing the Supreme at his abdomen. It lands behind me and I expect to hear a thud of his body but instead… I hear its rapid breathing.

"Devour… Conquer… Consume. Devour… Conquer… Consume. Devour… Conquer… Consume," it keeps on repeating it like a slogan. I prepare to strike at its back when suddenly my body freezes when the blade touches its skin. I feel the cold sensation of death running through my body, making my whole nerves stop. I barely feel my heart beating… it almost feels like I'm dead. The Supreme grabs my blade but I'm too frozen to do anything.

It snaps my blade in half then proceeds to stab it in my shoulder. I can barely feel it because my body has gone numb. It takes the blade from within my shoulder and rubs its black tongue along the blade. It then throws away the blade and moves its hand to my head. It tilts it to the side exposing my neck as it opens its jaws.

"Looks like you're gonna die. Too bad, we really were gonna take you to your mother," I hear Xalm say and I see the figure is about to bite… when inexplicably, it stops. It sniffs my neck then start to sniff me more. It stands upright then turns to Xalm.

"Oh, whats this? You got bored I see?" He says as the Supreme pushes me to a wall, breaking it in half and starts to move to him. I hear Xalm chuckle before he jumps down and a spear with two large scythe blades on both sides appears.

"Well then I'm sure I'll provide some entertainment for you," Xalm says as he charges. The beast cackles as it goes after Xalm and the connection of fist and sword, create a massive shock-wave that sends me flying. I land away from the clash and near an old market street. I get up and start to walk off, I don't know where but away from those two.

After I have walked for a while I see a towering building, but in its condition it probably will collapse soon. It's then that I feel another dark presence near me and I reach for my blade. It's then that I realize that it was broken by that supreme. I now know why it's called that.

"There's no need to be afraid. I'm not an enemy," A faint voice says from out of nowhere.

"With the day I've had I don't know who is and who isn't," I say trying to figure out where the voice came from.

"I'm sorry. I've known about Eion's crusade for sometime, I didn't expect that he would go after you. You've sided with a crooked man," The voice says. It sounds feminine, and familiar.

"If only I knew that earlier. With how hard he pushed me to release the darkness I figured it out pretty quickly. And you can come out, even if I wanted to hurt you I am in no condition to."

"Look behind you," The voice says and I turn to see a person wearing the same coat as Xalm. Except this person is… well peaceful from the other people I've met. She moves her gloved hands to her hood and pulls it down revealing her face.

"Hello Liam. My name is Namine."

* * *

**Price: Namine up in this [censored]! Sorry, I'm just a huge fan of Namine… and the Roxas/Namine pairing. Mostly because its the only thing that makes any sense in the KH Plot.**

**Logan: Seriously? Namixas makes sense but Sokai doesn't? How is that?**

**Xain: He just hates how they interpret Sora to be a little kid. If you noticed in KHII.**

**Logan: I noticed that the organization did but not Riku, Mickey, Kairi, Yen Sid, or Roxas. Yeah I put Roxas in that list.**

**Price: Look I don't need reasoning. I just feel it okay. Roxas rocks, Sora sucks. End of Story.**

**Rikimaru: Do I get a say in this?**

**Price: No!**

**Logan: Yes he does. Just remember that Roxas and Namine wouldn't be together if it wasn't for Sora and Kairi being together.**

**Price: Ugh, fine.**

**Rikimaru: Okay. Well I think its pretty obvious who i'm gonna side with. Even though its not official but its pretty obvious. Besides, if it wasn't for the pairing I wouldn't exist. So anyway thank you for reading chapter one of Liam's journey and lets hope younger me will get a cameo in this. Until next time.**

**Price: Peace out [censored]es!**

**Logan: Umm… Wait how am I here… Maybe I'm a ghost. *Makes the stereotypical ghost noises***

**Xain: Thats racist to ghosts everywhere and bye from me.**

**Logan: Racist to ghosts? Ghosts aren't a race! *Rushes off after Xain then returns* Woops forgot to say goodbye. Goodbye. *Leaves***


	2. Dive into chaos

**A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy. If I did then I wouldn't be writing for free.**

**Liam: If anyone is wondering why I know so much about the past it is because during my spare time I read a lot of history **

**Price: Nerd!**

**Liam: Don't make me freeze you solid!**

* * *

**Liam's PoV**

"Hello Liam. My name is Namine," The woman says after she pulls down her hood revealing her blonde hair and blue eyes. Now I understand why I recognized her voice, She was at the show my dad had made.

"Hello Namine, it's nice to see a familiar face," I say to her when we both hear a scream or shout, I don't know which it emitted from whom.

"I don't believe that its safe to be here. Especially for you, you're leaking. It attracts the heartless more," she explains.

"One of those superiors, as Xalm called it, actually ended up ignoring me," I say to her, "And who was that screaming?"

"Xalm enjoys the thrill of battle. He's addicted to it like every other warrior. Now come, we have much to discuss," she says when a portal opens and she goes through it but I'm hesitant to.

"_Don't be afraid. Its safe_," I hear her voice in my head. It catches me off guard but I take her word for it and go through. I see we've entered a pure white room with a round table in the middle and four chairs. I also notice that there is different portraits of people. One in particular draws my attention to a portrait of a boy with blonde spiky hair next to a another boy with the same spiky hair but its red. They both seem similar and they appear to be sleeping.

"Wow… Who drew these?" I ask.

"I did," she says and I become even more shocked.

"You drew all these?" I add and she giggles a little.

"Of course. I've always been fascinated with the arts. I have gotten better over time though," she says.

"Who is in that one?" I ask pointing to the one of the similar boys.

"He's… He's someone important. Not only to me but to the future of all the worlds," she explains.

"Him?" I look back at the photo of the boy in red and smirk a little, "Not while I'm here. So what was it you wanted to talk to me about?" I ask sitting in one of the chairs.

"Your reason for being here. Why did you come here out of all places? I thought you were being trained?" She asks and I go silent for a moment. I've been through a lot of stuff and I completely forgot all about Tristan. Man, he's gonna kill me.

"I… I got angry at him for not letting me follow my only lead I have on any of my family member's location. Then Xalm appears and offers me a way to find my mom so I followed him. Then when I couldn't do as he asked because my mom had sealed my darkness, a seal that now is broken, he summoned that thing he called a superior," I explain to her.

"Its called supreme. They're an advanced kind of heartless that appear when a great surge of energy is appeared. They come in all different shapes and sizes," she says when an image of the beast I encountered and many others appear in a hologram before me, "But they all share the same amount of power. They're ruthless and only the strongest can defeat them. You are very lucky to have that seal on you. Or it would've devoured your heart." She finishes explaining and the holograms disappear.

"The seal was already broken. It was like it had lost my 'scent' or something," I say to her, "And the other heartless didn't look normal either."

"Interesting. I never heard of a supreme doing something like that. As for the other heartless they came from the destruction that your father caused to the World that Never Was. Thats one of my theories. My other theory is that they're starting to develop more on their own, just like the Nobodies," She says.

"Nobodies like you and Uncle Nox correct?" I ask.

"Yes," she says when another series of images appear except these ones are more slim yet had different textures, movements and bodies to them, "Except these don't have the knowledge that I posses. These 'lesser' Nobodies, serve their masters every order. Their slaves made to be bended to the whim of others. Except now they've mastered the art of magic, also along with the heartless they can turn their bodies into the element they posses. Its truly extraordinary. It makes you be more aware of the place you're in." The images disappear again after she finishes.

"So anything from this chair, to the huge tower out there, could be a 'lesser Nobody' or a Heartless?" I ask her surprised.

"Yes, but they cannot enter this room. Everything in here was built just for me and my abilities. Only the selected few can enter," she says as an explosion occurs outside. I tense up ready to fight but she says, "As I said, they cannot get in."

"Are you sure?" I ask.

"Yes I am sure. Calm down, you are safe in here," She says and I do so, "Even if there was a fight, you would have no weapon against them."

"I could make one out of ice," I say to her.

"And if you run into an opponent that uses the flames?" she asks.

"Good point," I say, remembering that fire heartless from before, "I just wish I could find my parents, and my sister." Namine gets up and goes over to a book on a pedestal. She whispers something I can't hear and the book starts to float over head. Suddenly, the pages start to fly out until the book is half empty and the paper stays afloat. I see an image on the papers and they appear to be masses of land and water, combined.

"What is your sister's name?" she asks.

I rack my brain for a few minutes, I haven't seen her since I was five cut me some slack, and then say, "Emily."

"Emily. Emily," she says and the pictures start to spin around us. Its continues until I can barely keep up, almost making me fall from my seat due to dizziness. It stops and only one of the pictures is still floating. It goes to Namine and she takes it. "I feel a similar presence here, but something is blocking me from actually finding her. The Misty Mountains is it? … yes, the Misty Mountains."

"Misty Mountains?" I ask, "I've never heard of that world. I hope she is ok."

"As do I. Until this blockage disappears, I'm afraid there's nothing I can do to help with your sister."

"Do you have any Idea of what is causing the blockage?" I ask her, full of worry.

"Something dark."

"And it is likely to dangerous to try to investigate isn't it?" I ask.

"Highly. I'm sorry but there's no way I can get you in from here. Without you possibly losing some limbs in the process," she says.

"I understand," I say, "Is there anything about Uncle Akio in that book?"

She runs her fingers through the paper then shakes her head, "The same is for him too I'm afraid. His is blocked also… strangely it's from the same place where I felt your sister's."

"Well maybe they are together," I say, "If that is so I am sure they are safe," I say and I stand up, "Well… my options are pretty limited. I could go and face Slip's wrath, go after my sister and uncle, or jump head first into the chaos. I think the third option is the safest of the three.

"The chaos? You wish to go to Pulse?" She asks.

"Yes. I do, I think my grandmother is there and still alive," I explain.

"I'm sorry to tell you this but Pulse is no more. However, in the midst of destruction something new is created. A world in chaos, that is what you seek," she says.

"A new world?! That is incredible! This hasn't happened since before the first keyblade war!" I exclaim, "I have to go there!"

"Are you sure? This is an unknown world with things that I haven't seen. There's no promise that you could return," she says and I give it some heavy thoughts before I let her know of my decision.

"I am going to this new world," I say without a shred of doubt. She nods then asks for me to step back. I do as she commands and suddenly I am cocooned within a white sphere.

"I wish you luck, Liam. I pray that you won't fall… I've lost too many friends already," she says when the sphere starts to glow pure white making me close my eyes and feel my body being pricked apart. It makes me scream as it goes on until it reaches my head and I pass out. the last thing I see is a single red light, shining above me.

* * *

**Namine's PoV**

The sphere takes Liam away. Slowly evaporating his body into balls of light and transports him into the unknown world. The last time I've put someone in a sphere… he had to sleep in order to help his heart. I sigh when I hear the sound of a corridor being opened. The room's aura gets heavy, making me reluctant to turn around.

"So you sent him on his away," I hear a heavy yet young male voice say. Sending shivers down my spine.

"I-Is it a problem?" I ask him and I hear a small chuckle.

"Not all. In fact I'm glad that he came," he says as his footsteps get closer to me. My face is flushed beyond reasoning as they come to a stop. He still manages to do this to me, after all this time.

"He wanted to find his family," I say and I feel the heavy breathing of the person behind me.

"To think that he was in one of these pods. Only seems like a second ago when I didn't even matter to the world," he says, referring to to the sphere that Liam was in.

"You matter to me," I say and I feel his body going rigid, "You always mattered to me. Even when you were an afterthought, you mattered." I feel his arms circle around my waist and pulls me back to him. I don't stop him.

"Namine," he sighs along with me. It's these moments that I wish to have back.

"Even… even to your only son you matter," I say and this makes him back away.

"No I don't. He doesn't even acknowledge me anymore," he responds and I turn to him.

"If you would let him in. You've locked yourself away from him… from the world… from me. You can't expect him to respect you from behind a curtain, now can you? One day, he'll finally meet you… but stronger than he is now." I say and he steps back.

"Again, with your superstitions. That day will never come Namine. You need to stop acting like you know everything… because you don't," he replies with more fierceness.

"They're not superstitions. They're the glimpse into the future. Blessed by King-"

"Do not speak of it! Kingdom Hearts is a lie! It's always been! It's just a tiny bird compared to the Darkness that **we **have to face! It's why I've recreated this band of misfits, to at least do something against it but like everything in life... we all will fall to it!" By the end of his rant he's breathing heavy and the intense aura returns.

"You're anger is clouding your judgement. The more you delude yourself you'll drive yourself mad."

"I am not mad. I choose not to believe in your superstitions since they make no sense. **He **was foolish enough to believe in them and look what he did. **I **will not make the same mistake," He says as corridor opens behind him. He's about to walk through until I stop him.

"Roxas," I say his name, making him pause, I try to say something that doesn't provokes him. "Try to come out more sometime, I enjoy our talks."

"Maybe," he says before going through. Leaving me alone in the white room. I sigh and walk up to an old drawing of mine. It shows three people, all with the same blond hair and black clothing. The only difference is the one on the right has longer hair and the one in the middle is smaller. Yet... it's the one in the middle that stands out the most. His hands are connected to the ones beside him and he appears to be smiling.

I grab the picture and slowly trace my finger over the one in the middle as a single tear falls. They say art is made to send an important message to those who're targeted. Well... I think this sure hits me hard. My family... we were once so close. Now, we're being separated like birds to a flock. I only wish that whatever is to befall my family, but most importantly… my son… I hope that it doesn't end his or our lives in the process.

* * *

**Liam's PoV**

My mind is all foggy. My body feels weightless... almost as if I'm floating on water. I feel my eyes start to sting and I open to see... holy crap! I'm underwater! I start to swim upwards as I feel some water start to seep into my eyes. I can't groan because of the damn water so all I can do now is tough it out and reach the surface. It seems like forever until I finally break the surface and I'm able to breathe again.

I welcome the air into my body, when I realize that I could've just created an air bubble, or I could've used the water to help me swim faster. Man… Tristan was right, I do rely on magic too much. I look around and as I do I see another man Surface near where I am. Wait, He is being carried towards a ship by two men. Seeing as there is likely no way to get out of this ocean other than the ship I start swimming towards it.

"Hud cu vycd Fiend!" a voice behind me says.

"What?" I ask confused but before I can even turn around all the way the owner of the voice knocks me out.

I wake up next to the man I saw being carried away. The first thing I notice is that my arms and legs are bound with rope. He wakes up not long after me and as soon the two men who brought him up see us and notice we are awake the hit us with the butts of their guns, after shouting in a foreign language, "Ced, lybdejac!"

"Hey that hurts!" The man next to me yells. Man he must have a thicker head than Price. Its then that I feel something hit me in the gut, its weird because I don't remember being hit at that moment.

"_Hu sujehk, rayn?_" The man shouts.

"I have no Idea what you are saying. But please stop beating us up for no reason!" I shout and another punch comes, this time for real. After a few seconds a girl and another man walk onto the deck of the ship.

The man shouts, "_Caynir res!_" And the two guards start frisking us.

"Hey, Hands off!" I say as I step back.

"_Rumt cdemm!_" The guard trying to frisk me shouts

"Yeah, whatever," The other man being frisked says. Is he seriously going to let this happen? He barely even seems to notice he is being frisked.

The man who just walked on deck a few moments ago scoffs and says "_Tu oui drnaa hud cbayg?_"

"We said we don't understand!" My fellow prisoner shouts.

"_Ehcumahla!_" The man who, I assume, ordered them to frisk us shouts.

"_Fyed!_" the girl next to him shouts and the men steps back. She must be the captain's daughter or something. She steps up and does the last thing I expected, She speaks english, "He said you can stay if you make yourself useful."

"You... You understand me? All right, I'll work!" The fellow captive says and now I know he is as thick and as self centered as Price. Its then that I feel a sharp pain on my face as if I had been slapped. Weird, it seems to happen every time I think about how thick-headed Price is, well Price or the guy next to me. As soon as I think this I feel a pain on my chest, this time. Okay, seriously how is this happening?

"Turn around idiot," I hear voice say and... well at least I now know why I have been hit. There is a third prison, Price Evans. He wears some gold and black get up with a bunch of decals of the sun, moon and some dragons. That and he changed his hair.

"You're here too?" I ask then turn back to the girl and say, "As long as I am not paired up with the idiot behind me I will work."

As I say this Price kicks me in the head and this time I try to kick back and one of the guards moves me away from Price after shouting, "_Ahuikr!_"

"Hey easy with that boy. If he dies its on my ass too," Price says and one of the guards come to him. He looks like he's about to punch him when Price jumps and puts the guy in a headlock. I notice how the ropes that were on his legs are now burned and scorched and the rope around his arms is the same.

"Stand back! Or I'll kill myself then him. Drop the weapons now!" Price commands.

"If you're dead then how will you kill him? and anyways we aren't going to kill anyone," The girl says.

"I have my ways… now let me go free! Oh yeah the nerd too," Price responds.

I shake my head and say, "Price, Look around, Do you see any Islands? There is nothing but ocean around us. Technically these people just saved me," I say and the girl smiles.

"Well... valid points! But that doesn't explain why they tied us up!"

"They probably thought we might be hostile. And you definitely aren't helping us prove we aren't," The prisoner whom I kept comparing to Price says.

"_Cru…_" The man who was giving order earlier starts to shout when the girl interrupts him.

She get in between Price and the other guard and shouts, "_Fyed! Fyed! Tu hud cruud dras! Dra pmia ryenat uha ec lymsehk tufh dra pmylg ryenat uha. Oui tuh'd haat du cruud dras._"

"_Cu E tuh'd gemm res?"_ Price says in a similar language and the girl looks at him as shocked as me.

"_Hu! Yht oui ghuf uin myhkiyka?_" She says to him and Price releases the guard.

"_Famm... E fyc dyikrd du maynh dra syho myhkiykac uv dra naymsc po so yhhuoehk vydran, cunno Ra. E teth'd dyga ed caneuicmo ihdem E kud deat ib... dryd yht E's y canjyhd cu edc syhtyduno._" Price says and now I'm confused. I try to figure out what they are saying by their body language but I can't.

"_Ra? Fru ec Ra?_" the guard who wasn't threatened by price asks. Damn, this is so confusing.

"_Cusauha fru oui'mm knuf du vayn yht ryda yht dra cysa desa.__"_ Price says when I feel the waves knocking the boat back and forth and I see the clouds start to cover the sky, "Fine! I'm sorry for insulting you. Now please don't topple this boat over?" Price says to the sky… for some odd reason and the waves stop.

"So what is going on? Did you ruin our chances of survival or not?" I ask Price.

"No... I just angered a god... again," Price says and leans on the edge.

"I meant with these people. Are we able to stay or not?" I ask

"I don't know. _lyh fa cdyo?_" He says.

"_Mega e cyet, ev oui fung oui lyh cdyo,_" She says, "_Ouin vneahtc ryja yknaat du fung. Femm oui?_"

"_E pameaja oui ymnayto ghuf dryd yhcfan... bayla uid [Lahcunat]ac!_" Price says before he jumps off the ship and into the water. I shake my head when I feel the ship shake and I see something shoot off in the sea.

"Neither of you two are as crazy as him right?" The girl asks us an we both shake our heads, "Good," She says then walks over to the both of us and cuts our binds, "Oh, almost forgot! I need to give both of you these and teach you how to use them," She pulls out two stone tablets and hands them to us.

The tablet she hands me has small, marble sized indentations in it and has lines between some of the indentions. Each of the slots has an image in it, there seem to be about fifteen different images. There are some indentations that are blackened and have "LV. 1" "Lv. 2" "Lv. 3" or "Lv. 4" written on them.

As soon as I touch the tablet some spherical objects, which the girl calls spheres, appear in a few slots. The spheres glow a cobalt color. The other person's spheres glow a lighter blue than mine does. I also notice that our tablets don't have the same positions for the symbols but his and the girl's do. I decide not to comment on it, I just probably got a different type. Apparently this will keep track of my abilities and be able to teach me new skills. So it's master slip in a tablet, minus the attitude, nice.

"We found some ancient ruins right beneath us. It's not active now, but there should still be some power left. We're gonna go down there and activate it… and then we should be able to salvage the big prize! Okay! Let's get to work!" She says.

"Roger!" The other man says.

"Alright," I say with a nod. The girl dives into the ocean followed by the two of us. After we swim down for about a minute she points to an anchor line and the three of us follow it. We enter some dark ruins and I feel a bite on my leg. I turn and see a fish biting my leg. I fire an ice shard at it and the fish dies. I see that the other two were attacked as well and each took them out quickly. We keep an eye out for the fish but get ambushed a few more times due to how dark it is here.

The girl finds a switch and cuts on some lights revealing a circular room to the left. We swim in and are attacked by some sort of squid creature. The three of us strike and the creature swims around the inner wall so it is out of range and it keeps moving farther away if we follow. I can hit the creature with my ice blast but the others can't get a successful strike. Then the girl signals to the guy and they swim in opposite directions… Why didn't I think of that?! Maybe Master Slip is right, I don't have the instinct to handle this. I shake the thought out of my head and rejoin the fight firing ice shards at the creature.

We finally take it down and leave the ruins through an exit on the far side. Lights come on revealing a sunken ship. We swim back to the ship we came from and get back on deck. One of the men who runs the ship shouts, "Fa vuiht dra airship!"

I still don't understand them so i just stay silent and watch. The guy who dived with me and the girl doesn't seem to have the same idea because he starts to walk up. speaking of the girl she walks in through the door.

"Dra naluntc fana nekrd," A second man says walking towards the door not noticing my companion.

"Huf, ruf du tnyk ed ib?" A third man says walking in followed by the second.

The first man pushes my companion out of the way and shouts, "Oui, uidceta!" before slamming the door leaving the two of us locked outside.

"Hey, what is your name?" I ask him.

"Tidus, what is yours?" He says as he sits down and leans back on some crates nearby.

"Liam," I say and we wait in silence for a couple hours.

Tidus eventually speaks saying, "Ugh… Hungry."

I sweatdrop. Not that i am not hungry either but we are basically stowaways. They likely aren't going to feed us anytime soon.

To my surprise the girl walks out at that very moment with food for us.

"Woah, Right on!" Tidus shouts when she hands him his food. She hands me mine and I start to eat but Tidus is wolfing his down and before I knew it he starts to choke down on it. I immediately punch the side of his gut and a chunk of food comes flying out. Turns out one of Master Slip's tricks was handy in this situation. Its good thing yet scary at the same time.

"Next time slow down. Be a shame if you died for something so childish," I say... Oh god now I'm starting to talk like him.

"What can I say... I'm hungry," Tidus says, "Anyways, how about you tell me more about yourself Liam. Where ya from?"

"Its pretty complicated but I guess you could say that i'm from here," I say, "Where are you two from?"

"I'm a blitzball player, Captain of the zanarkand abes!" He shouts and the girl looks at him like he is insane.

"Did you hit your head or something?" She asks.

"Um, you guys hit me."

"Oh right… Do you remember anything from before that?"

"Yeah. I was playing in the championship game about to make a shot when a giant whale appeared and started attacking the city. I got out of the arena and…" Tidus says and starts to explain how he had ended up on the ship, "Did I say something funny?"

"You were near Sin. Don't worry, you'll be better in no time. They say your head gets funny when Sin is near. Maybe you just had some kind of dream?" The girl explains.

"ARE YOU SAYING I'M SICK?!" Tidus shouts in surprise.

"No need to overreact," I say as slowly step to the side, "She probably is surprised that you're even alive from... whatever this 'Sin' thing is."

The girl then gives me the same look she gave tidus earlier, "How don't you know what sin is?"

"I umm… Let's just act like i got too close to it as well…" I say.

"Sin is basically the most powerful being ever. It can destroy entire cities in a matter of seconds," She explains.

"Any idea where it came from?" I say and she shakes her head.

"No one knows."

"Maybe he came with that nutcase you seemed to know," Tidus speaks and nudges my arm. It takes me a moment to realize who he's talking about.

"Price? Oh no... actually, maybe... I haven't thought about that. Considering that Price is a god it could be possible that something latched on and came along with him, but it still doesn't explain why he's here." I say and they both appear shocked.

"That imbecile is a god?!" Tidus shouts.

"Demi-god to be exact."

"Maybe I shouldn't have let him go off to who knows where," the girl says.

"I doubt he would've been much help. He probably is off doing something... something that Price would do. Now if Xain was here then that would be beneficial. Or Dyce, or Tech... at least then I'll have someone to talk to," I ramble as the girl leans into my personal space. If it wasn't the fact that she was so **damn **cute, I wouldn't allow it to happen.

"Well... **who** are you exactly?" she asks as I give myself some space.

"Liam Tristar. Son of Logan and Aqua, brother to... Em-Emily. You?"

"Rikku." Neither of us say anything. We just stare at each other, one with wonder and the other with curiosity. Rikku decides to finally speak.

"So care to explain how you know a demi-god?" she says and sits indian style.

"Its a long story."

"I've got some time to spare."

I am about to explain about Xcution when the ship starts to rumble. Before the ship start to rock I freeze my hand to the deck of the ship and hold on to Rikku instinctively to prevent her from falling off.

Tidus on the other hand isn't able to grab on to anything and slams into the railing as a giant whale surfaces on the other side of the ship.

"Sin!" I hear one of the crewmen shout. I really hope this one doesn't know english…

It would seem my hope is correct when another man shouts, "Sin ec lusa!"

The third seems to be sounding off some warning, "Ihtan ic! Ihtan ic!"

The whale dives back under water and the ship balances out. I unfreeze my hand and let out a sigh of relief.

"I guess that was sin," Rikku says.

"Sin is a whale?" I ask then remember how when tidus said a whale attacked Zan-whatever, Rikku told him he must have gotten to close to sin, "So why is the ship still intact?"

"Because Sin must have only been after Tidus…" Rikku explains solemnly then she stands up, "Sin ryc dygah Tidus. Ed caasc dryd ed lysa rana yvdan res."

The first man then grabs me by the arm and says to her, "Sin syo lusa pylg vun drec uha. Fa cruimt drnuf res ujanpuynt."

"Brother! cdub! Liam cyjat so meva!" Rikku shout and the man immediately lets me go.

"Ra cyjat ouin meva?" The man asks. Why are they mentioning that god Price was talking about earlier?

"I'm sorry but... what the hell is he saying?!" I interrupt them drawing their attention to me, "I would like to know what's going on as well. Especially if the topic is on me."

"Brother was thinking sin would come back for you and I told him that you saved my life," She says with a ," She says with a smile, "If you want i can teach you al bhed later."

"That sounds like a good idea," I say... speaking of which, I haven't heard from Tidus in a minute, "Hey where's Tidus?"

"He was taken by sin… He is probably already dead…" Rikku says sadly.

"Oh… well that sucks," I say as I look down.

"Yeah…" She says, then she smiles and says, "But thanks to you though I am still here."

I feel my face get hot and I stutter out, "Y-yeah I-I did save you, d-didn't I? W-Well it w-was the b-best thing I could do. I mean if Master Slip was here then he would've beaten Sin just like that you know... I-I'm- I did what came natural to me... hehehe... "

"You ramble alot don't you?"

"Its a bad habit. Its weird because it only happens when I'm scared or around beautiful wo- oh crap I didn't mean it t-that way!"

This time she blushes but before she can say anything her brother comes over and pulls me away from Rikku. I sigh and sit on a crate.

(**An hour later**)

Rikku's brother finally goes inside and I walk over and sit next to her.

"Sorry about that, Brother is protective of me sometimes," she says.

"It's fine. I'm happy that you two are able to be this close. I don't know where my sister is," I say to her.

"Really?"

"Yeah..."

She holds my hand and says, "Maybe I could help you find her."

"I'm not so sure about that. You know how I said I was from here?"

"Yeah. I do."

"Well I've also never been here, because this world you call home, was created by the end of my father's world."

"But that would mean you are thousands of years old..."

"No it doesn't, because that world was destroyed by a force that can distort time and space."

"Just like sin..." She says, "I don't think everything from your father's world is gone."

"Really?"

"I think your world might be what our history calls Zanarkand."

"But that would mean tidus came from my father's world..." And it would mean my original plan for coming here may not have been completely in vain... But I'm not going to tell Rikku about that right now, "Either way it still doesn't explain Sin's origins, that and we have no idea how to beat it of any sorts."

"We don't need to defeat it. We actually need to stop people from trying because it's become a ritual of sacrifice. Every 10 years after it was first defeated it comes back, and everytime it is defeated the summoner who defeated it dies."

"Wow... that makes sense though. After years of destruction and chaos," no i don't meant the chaos that surrounds this world, "a break is almost necessary just for there to be hope… but if it requires someone to sacrifice themselves every ten years then it isn't worth it."

"Yeah. i'm glad you agree. Not many do. The common religion actually leads the summoners on the path to the battle with sin."

"So is there maybe some other way to beat sin?"

"Not that we know of… The only problem is i can't let Sin run rampant…"

"Yeah… To change to a non apocalyptic topic, how about we start those lessons?"

She smiles, "Alright. Well first…" She starts and she begins to teach me her language. Who knows, maybe this turn out well in the future. If Master Slip doesn't kill me.

* * *

**Liam: So Nova chrysalia became Spira… Interesting. **

**Price: You know what else is interesting... another cameo of the amazing Price!**

**Liam: For only a couple minutes.**

**Price: Everything minute is precious! Who knows you just might see me in the next chapter... or you'll see Xain, but nobody cares about him.**

**Liam: I do.**

**Tidus: I do.**

**Price: No cares about your opinion. Never in the history of FF has the main protagonists been outshined by three, amazing and beautiful side characters the game has ever seen since Tifa.**

**Liam: He does have a point. **

**Tidus: ... I hate you people.**

**Liam: Though technically it is fitting that he does get outshined, no offense, because he is telling the story and everyone usually thinks less of themselves than others think of them.**

**Tidus: Shut up.**


	3. Sibling rivalry

**A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Liam: Rammu ajanouha!**

**Price: What?**

**Liam: I said "Hello everyone," in Al Bhed!**

**Price: oh… nerd!**

**Xain: shut up.**

**A/N: Whenever the PoV is of someone who knows Al Bhed and they are speaking Al Bhed then it will be written in english then in parenthesis it will be written in Al Bhed, just like this. (Frahajan dra BuJ ec uv cusauha fru ghufc Al Bhed yht drao yna cbaygehk Al Bhed drah ed femm pa fneddah eh English drah eh bynahdracec ed femm pa fneddah eh Al Bhed, zicd mega drec.) Before you say we are doing this just to add words to my stories, take a look at the ToD. We can handle adding words without having to use tricks.**

**Price: Damn Straight.**

* * *

**Liam's PoV**

I wake up in the room they gave me, much to my disappointment. Don't get me wrong, It's better than sleeping out on the deck but its the farthest room from Rikku's. Then again what should I expect with her brother being the captain of the ship. Kind of cliche when you think about it, but who cares I'm obsessed, just not in the creepy and illegal way. I get up and get ready. I walk to the deck and go to the railing.

Without the constant threats from Sin, this place is actually pretty peaceful. Kind of reminds of me Slip and Claire's home. Except this time its an entire ocean, if only they could- oh crap! I had totally forgotten about how they would react to my leaving. I know Slip is mad, Roque… well I don't think he cares but Claire… oh god… she'll kill me. Along with Slip. Great… now I'm a dead man in love with the captain's sister. Is my entire life gonna be this cliche'?

As soon as I finish, I hear a drumroll of thunder occurring. Wierd, because theres no clouds in the sky. As soon as the thunder sounds I hear a shriek and I run to where the shriek came from, Rikku's Room. I knock and she says with a stutter, "W-Who is i-it? (F-Fru ec e-ed?)"

"Liam," I say through the door.

"Y-you can c-come in, (O-oui lyh l-lusa eh,)" She says and I open the door and see her curled up under her bed, the sheets wrapped around her tiny body with her head poking through a tiny gap. Without a doubt its **the **most adorable thing I've ever seen.

I kneel next to her and ask, slowly since i'm still new to speaking al bhed "Are you alright? (Yna oui ymnekrd?)"

"J-just a l-little scared… I h-hate t-thunder, (Z-zicd y m-meddma clynat… E r-ryda d-drihtan,)" Oh… she is afraid of thunder. I was worried that she was hurt. As if on queue more thunder occurs and she yelps again, clutching the sheets tighter.

"It will be ok. I'm here for you, (Ed femm pa ug. E's rana vun oui,)" I say and she smiles a little until a third crash of thunder is heard and she yelps and pops her head into the sheets like a turtle into it's shell, "It's ok. It won't hu- (Ed'c ug. Ed fuh'd ri-)"

"She won't come out until the thunder stops, been that way since she was young, (Cra fuh'd lusa uid ihdem dra drihtan cdubc, paah dryd fyo cehla cra fyc ouihk,)" I hear a voice behind me say and when I turn I see Rikku's brother… the only way this could be worse is if it was Master Slip instead… "Also I… I think I was wrong about you. I think you would be a good _**friend**_ for Rikku, (Ymcu E… E drehg E fyc fnuhk ypuid oui. E drehg oui fuimt pa y kuut _**vneaht**_ vun Rikku,)" he says, it's a good start.

I nod then notice that the thunder hasn't sounded for a while, "I think the storm is over Rikku, (E drehg dra cduns ec ujan Rikku,)" I say and she pokes her head out to her nose. Then comes the thunder. Its almost as if its trying to torture her. If Price is behind this I'm gonna make him pay… wait I don't think he knows about her fear. Before I could talk, more thunder rumbles on until it seems like its playing a drumroll over and over.

I feel something jump on my back and I see Rikku hugging me from behind. Luckily enough for me she can't see my blush as the thunder goes on. It sounds like its getting louder and strangely… it seems very close.

'What is going on?' I think to myself when a huge crack of thunder followed by a thunderous boom and crash of lightning strikes the ship to the very core. Causing us all to fall to the ground. On the plus side at least the thunder stopped and the ship is still afloat.

Without a word Rikku's brother starts to walk towards the deck. Before I follow I say to Rikku, "I'll be right back, (E'mm pa nekrd pylg,)" and she let's go while I follow her brother.

"Who are you? (Fru yna oui?)" He asks the man who appeared on deck. Well he's more like some type of warrior sent from the heavens. His armor and helmet is all silver , a blue coat with silver pauldrons along with his hood on, holding a golden spear thing with a blue jewel in the middle and lets not forget the wings of pure light that are shining behind him. He doesn't answer Rikku's brother but insteads points his staff at me.

"You," He says in a warped voice, "You understand me don't you?"

I gulp, "Y-Yeah. I do."

"What are you standing there for… get over here," He says. I gulp again and walk towards him, he seems much bigger up closer. He proceeds to grip my face and I expect pain to commence but nothing happens, "You look familiar. Who's your father?"

I stutter out "L-Logan T-Tristar, who is asking?"

He lets go of my face and strangely, he starts to chuckle, "Of course you are. You've really grown up Liam. Had to be sure that it was you for a second."

"I'm sorry but who are you?" I say as the wings of light disappear along with the silver armor leaving the person in some black underclothes. The person is the exact opposite of who I thought it was, "Xain!" I say with a smile, I then turn to Rikku's brother, "This is [Xain Evans]. The sane one of the [Evans] brothers, and a good friend, (Drec ec Xain Evans. Dra cyha uha uv dra Evans pnudranc, yht y kuut vneaht,)" he nods and goes back to Rikku.

"What did you say?" Xain asks.

"That you are the sane one between you and Price… they already met Price unfortunately," I explain.

"Unfortunately? What did he do?"

"The had him me and Tidus tied up earlier on the ship, in order to make sure we didn't attack them, but Price burned the rope and started threatening everyone on the ship before jumping in the water and blasting off like a torpedo."

"Are you serious?" I nod, "That little, crazy, lying [censored]!"

"Lying?"

"You give the guy an inch and you wanna know what he does… he jumps to another [censored]ing dimension! For the love of Ra! Everytime this happens!" Xain rants on while I stand more confused than ever.

"I'm just going to go check on Rikku…" I say as I back towards the stairs down below deck. Instead of meeting her at the room I see her near the bottom of the steps. The sheet still around her, "Oh… there you are. come on, (Ur… drana oui yna. lusa uh,)" I say, "I want you to meet someone. (E fyhd oui du saad cusauha.)"

"Ok! (Ug!)" She says with a small smile. We both head up the the stairs. I see him ranting and I shake my head.

"Let's just wait until he calms down though, ok? (Mad'c zicd fyed ihdem ra lymsc tufh druikr, ug?)" I say to her and she nods. we both walk over to the railing and watch the ocean. I see something in the water heading towards us.

"Uh… Xain?" I call to him but he's still ranting, "Xain? Xain!"

"What?!" He shouts appearing right next to me all of a sudden, making me jump.

"I think your brother is here," I say as I point to the dart swimming towards the ship.

"Oh it better be," He says and I move Rikku away from Xain.

"Who's that? (Fru'c dryd)?" Rikku asks me.

"Remember Price? (Nasaspan Price?)" I ask and she nods, "Well this is his brother, [Xain] and right now I believe that it would be better for the both of us to step back for now, (Famm drec ec rec pnudran, Xain yht nekrd huf E pameaja dryd ed fuimt pa paddan vun dra pudr uv ic du cdab pylg vun huf,)" The both of us step away till we are at least a yard from Xain.

* * *

**Price's PoV**

I learned out that this dimension of ocean, thats basically what it is in my mind is actually called… Speara or maybe it was Spiroga. Anyway it has a 's' in it that pretty close for me. Now I know what you're all thinking? Why are you here? Well to answer your question… I forget. I pretty sure it was something important but what the hell right?

I went to the beach, had a couple drinks, got lucky a couple of times. What else… um… oh yeah played this extreme version of soccer these people call Blitzball. Not gonna lie… badass name, but I don't see the similarity, where's the blitz? Meh, it pretty die off soon. Just like street hockey and lingerie football. Yes, its a thing.

Meanwhile, I see in my vision another ship ahead of me. Right now I'm between either going past it or trying my chances to see if I could grab something real quick. Ah decisions, decisions… ***Jeoparody Music*** [censored] it, I'm taking the risk.

I zero in on my target and before I connect with the metal I shoot in the air and land on the platform. Strange, its nearly empty on the hull yet… its so familiar. Meh who cares about superstitions, all I want is my needs [censored]! They better have salt and vinegar chips on here, the last one didn't and lets just say that the end result was the opposite of titanic.

"Xain is looking for you Price," I hear what sounds like Liam, but it couldn't be him. I turn to see that my thoughts were wrong. It is Liam and it seems like he finally found someone. Aww.

"Liam! My boy," I go up to him and playfully punch at his arm, "How you doing? Wow how long has it been… weeks… months?"

"One night, and seriously Xain is looking for you and is pissed."

I scoff, "What? No he isn't."

"Yes he is."

I roll my eyes and put my hand on his shoulder, "No he isn't. Look if anyone knows my brother best… its Ra, Horus, Thoth, Isis and me, but thats not important. What is however, is who is this young lady right here? What's your name cutie?"

"This is the girl who you spoke to in al bhed last night, before you jumped ship," Liam says.

"Dude, its been a day. I don't remember stuff that easily. Anyways, what's ya name sweet cheeks? Mine is… the Price Evans."

"I am Rikku, and Liam is telling the truth about your brother," she says.

"Look if he was mad at me, then he would be right behind me as of this moment. So I when I turn around he isn't gonna be there because thats just too cliché," I pray that he isn't behind and I thank Ra that he isn't, "See told ya…"

"Price," I hear my name being growled out from in front of me but instead it's higher up. I see my brother in his God armor, his body blocking out parts of the sun. I curse under my breath before going to confront him.

"Xain. Hey bro, how's it going? You look good in your new armor. Thoth would be so proud of you, you'll exceed his expectations."

"_hoc ego te mortuum!_" He shouts as he darts towards me and I immediately summon my Variedades armor. I block his attack with the shield as it causes a huge outburst of energy. I can already tell that this is gonna be an extreme fight, but no worries. I beat him before and he beat me… let's just call this the rubber match. It'll be over as soon as it started.

* * *

**[A minute later]**

**Liam's PoV**

That was the quickest fight I've ever seen. Xain completely dominated Price. Goodness gracious. I knew that Xain was strong, but I never guessed that strong. By the gods! I kinda feel sorry for Price… kinda… almost. What also surprises me is that the ship somehow to stay in tact. Heck even the rest of the crew didn't even have time to watch the fight because it ended that quick.

"Xain… are you…" I ask him as he stands over Price's comically, unconscious body.

"I feel better, if thats what you mean. I guess that's what happens when you become a god, so much power that you've still haven't learned about. Kind of scary… but I'll handle it," he explains.

I nod, "you came here to get Price I assume right?" I say hoping that he isn't going to take me to Master Slip and my death…

"Yes. Although he hasn't even done his job right. Besides shouldn't you be somewhere right now?" He asks and I gulp.

"We're on our way to Luca!' Rikku shouts with a smile.

"Shut up girl," he says and Rikku's smile is gone.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I shout, "I know you used to know my dad, but that still doesn't give you the right to throw your weight around here like you're the boss! As far as I'm concerned you can take him and get the hell out of here! I can take care of my damn self!"

"Liam…" Rikku says as Xain speaks.

"Really? If you can take care of yourself then you better keep that darkness of yours in check… or I'll put it and **you** in line. Unless… you prefer Slip's opinion than mine?" He says and the anger goes away.

"Alright…" I groan in defeat.

"Hmph, I don't know why you left Slip and Roque. Because you still have a long way to go, but I'll trust your judgement to not mess up and I won't tell Slip," He says and I sigh in relief, "_However_, if this doesn't work then I will have no other choice but to notify Slip **and** Claire of where you are and what you've been doing. You will face the consequences on your own Liam… but until then, live well."

i think my life flashed before my eyes at least three times, "A-a-a-a-a-a-a-a-alr-r-right…"

"Wait! (Fyed!)" I hear Rikku's brother shout as he runs up, "The power you just displayed was amazing. If you mind, we could use your assistance in our time of peril. (Dra bufan oui zicd tecbmyoat fyc ysywehk. Ev oui seht, fa luimt ica ouin yccecdyhla eh uin desa uv banem.)"

"What?!" Price shouts then instantly unconscious again.

"Xain… he wants to recruit you," I say to him.

"And why should I join your little faction? So you could create a domain where only you rule?" Xain says. He sure sounds like a god.

"Actually you're fighting skill impressed him and he wants you to join so we can stop a giant whale called Sin from destroying this world."

"A whale? You're having trouble with a whale?" Xain says.

"I know right!" Price says as he kicks up, as if he hadn't gotten demolished in the quickest fight ever, "But its not just any whale. Its a whale… with wings."

"Shut up Price," Xain says.

"Yeah sin doesn't have wings it uses magic," Rikku says.

"So its a magic whale? I swear this sounds so familiar," Price says.

"If you're thinking about pinocchio the whale wasn't magic," I say.

"Whatever, the point is that you guys are trying to ask a demi-god and his god brother to help you and your problem? Boy you crazy!" Price says.

"What my brother means is that its your home. So its your problem. I done what I came to do and thats all that matters to me," Xain says as his wings of light outstretched, "Lets go Price."

"Do I get Salt and Vinegar?"

"Yes."

"I'm in! Toodle loo [censored]es!" Price says

"So its a no?" I ask for confirmation.

"Yes. Good luck to wherever you may go," Xain says before they fly off to who knows where. I probably ask Master Slip where they live the next chance I get, if I'm not dead.

"Alright good luck to you guys as well," I say then to Rikku's brother I say in Al Bhed, "Sorry, they said no. (Cunno, drao cyet hu.)"

"Crap, (Lnyp,)" he says snapping his fingers, "I was hoping they might be as powerful as the Final Summon. (E fyc rubehk drao sekrd pa yc bufanvim yc dra Vehym Cissuh.)"

"Final Summon? (Vehym Cissuh?)" I ask.

"It's the power that the summoners use to defeat Sin, (Ed'c dra bufan dryd dra cissuhanc ica du tavayd Sin,)" he explains.

"Wait if they have a single power that defeats Sin then why does the summoner die? (Fyed ev drao ryja y cehkma bufan dryd tavaydc Sin drah fro tuac dra cissuhan tea?)"

"To use it the summoner must give up his own life. (Du ica ed dra cissuhan sicd keja ib rec ufh meva.)"

"Oh… (Ur…)" I sit down and Rikku sits next to me.

"So how do you know those two? (Cu ruf tu oui ghuf druca dfu?)"

"Xain is a friend of Master Slip, the man who taught me how to use a sword and how to survive in a threatening situation… Well he would be teaching me but I kinda ran off and came here. And now even if I could go back, I wouldn't because he would likely kill me. (Xain ec y vneaht uv Sycdan Slip, dra syh fru dyikrd sa ruf du ica y cfunt yht ruf du cinjeja eh y drnaydahehk cediydeuh… Famm ra fuimt pa daylrehk sa pid E gehty nyh uvv yht lysa rana. Yht huf ajah ev E luimt ku pylg, E fuimth'd palyica ra fuimt megamo gemm sa.)"

"If you know how to use a sword, why didn't you use one in the ruins? (Ev oui ghuf ruf du ica y cfunt, fro teth'd oui ica uha eh dra niehc?)"

"My sword was destroyed by a… (So cfunt fyc tacdnuoat po y…)" Hmm maybe I shouldn't tell them about the heartless… I mean I haven't spotted any on this world and I don't think they can travel through the chaos.

"So a Fiend destroyed your sword, well then when we get to Luca you should get one, in the meantime you should use this, (Cu y Fiend tacdnuoat ouin cfunt, famm drah frah fa kad du Luca oui cruimt kad uha, eh dra sayhdesa oui cruimt ica drec,)" Rikku's brother says, holding out what looks like a rifle.

I take it carefully and then aim at the dent in the railing on the opposite side of the ship. I fire and I barely miss the railing. The recoil from the shot itself sends me a few steps back.

"It can take some getting used to. You could also use claw weapons like my little sister does if you think that would work better, (Ed lyh dyga cusa kaddehk icat du. Oui luimt ymcu ica lmyf faybuhc mega so meddma cecdan tuac ev oui drehg dryd fuimt fung paddan,)" Rikku's brother says and Rikku holds hers up with a grin showing me what they look like, it looks a lot like Mr. Villiers' knuckles but with daggers sticking out above her fingers.

"No thanks, (Hu dryhgc,)" I say knowing I won't be able to get used to either of the options in just a couple day, "I think I'll just stick with my ice till we get to… What is the city we're going to called again? (E drehg E'mm zicd cdelg fedr so ela demm fa kad du… Fryd ec dra ledo fa'na kuehk du lymmat ykyeh?)"

"Luca," Rikku says with a smile, but it soon fades when she asks, "what was that power you started using against [Xain] earlier? (fryd fyc dryd bufan oui cdyndat icehk ykyehcd Xain aynmean?)"

"What do you mean?" I ask. I don't remember even trying to attack Xain.

"Your hands were covered by some type of purple substance. Just being near it made me feel… like I was cold and weak, (Ouin ryhtc fana lujanat po cusa doba uv binbma cipcdyhla. Zicd paehk hayn ed syta sa vaam… mega E fyc lumt yht fayg,)" she says looking at me with concern.

"Oh… That, (Ur… Dryd,)" I say with a sigh. Seems I'm going to have to explain about the Darkness and the Heartless after all… Just need to think about where to start, "You may want to sit down… Wait what is your name? (Oui syo fyhd du ced tufh… Fyed fryd ec ouin hysa?)" I ask Rikku's brother.

"Brother," he says surprising me.

"Your name is [Βrother]? So are you two actually siblings or did I just misunderstand? (Ouin hysa ec Βrother? Cu yna oui dfu yldiymmo cepmehkc un tet E zicd secihtancdyht?)"

"Rikku and I are siblings. (Rikku yht E yna cepmehkc.)"

"Yep! (Oab!)" Rikku exclaims smiling. Brother sits down on a crate nearby and I start to explain to them what happened earlier.

**[one hour later]**

"Are you sure you never got near enough [Sin] to inhale the toxins? (Yna oui cina oui hajan kud hayn ahuikr Sin du ehryma dra duqehc?)" Brother asks me obviously not able to believe me.

"Yes I am. The first time I ever saw it was when it attacked the ship. (Oac E ys. Dra vencd desa E ajan cyf ed fyc frah ed yddylgat dra creb.)" I reply, "But you do not need to believe it all right now. If, when I do leave you guys come with me, you will find proof of what I am saying. (Pid oui tu hud haat du pameaja ed ymm nekrd huf. Ev, frah E tu mayja oui kioc lusa fedr sa, oui femm veht bnuuv uv fryd E ys cyoehk.)"

Rikku takes my hand in hers then asks me, "Your not leaving before we defeat Sin though, right?"

I shake my head, "Do not worry Rikku, I will not leave you, (Tu hud funno Rikku, E femm hud mayja oui,)" She blushes and smiles but I notice that Brother is glaring daggers at me, "I-I mean, I-I won't l-leave before we finish our mission, (E-E sayh, E-E fuh'd m-mayja pavuna fa vehecr uin secceuh,)" I say and he nods but doesn't stop glaring. I really hope he won't use that gun on me…

"Brother, stop being so mean to him, (Brother, cdub paehk cu sayh du res,)" Rikku says to him.

"No, I need to make sure you are safe until we get back to Home, (Hu, E haat du syga cina oui yna cyva ihdem fa kad pylg du Home)" He replies.

"I am safe! Liam won't hurt me! (E ys cyva! Liam fuh'd rind sa!)" She yells.

"What if that Darkness returns?! What if he loses control?! (Fryd ev dryd Darkness nadinhc?! Fryd ev ra mucac luhdnum?!)" He yells standing up.

"He won't! Don't you remember what he said?! He can manipulate it! I bet if he is made aware it is appearing he can get rid of it! (Ra fuh'd! Tuh'd oui nasaspan fryd ra cyet?! Ra lyh syhebimyda ed! E pad ev ra ec syta yfyna ed ec ybbaynehk ra lyh kad net uv ed!)"

"I doubt it! it sounded like it was pure luck! Just snap out of it you stubborn girl! (E tuipd ed! ed cuihtat mega ed fyc bina milg! Zicd chyb uid uv ed oui cdippunh kenm!)"

"Both of you stop! (Pudr uv oui cdub!)" I yell and they both look at me, "Brother, I would never hurt Rikku. Rikku, don't be so quick to fight your brother. He just wants to keep you safe. (Brother, E fuimt hajan rind Rikku. Rikku, tuh'd pa cu xielg du vekrd ouin pnudran. Ra zicd fyhdc du gaab oui cyva.)"

"Yes, I am just trying to keep you safe [Rikku]. Now show some sense and get away from him. (Oac, E ys zicd dnoehk du gaab oui cyva Rikku. Huf cruf cusa cahca yht kad yfyo vnus res.)" Brother says, using what I said to completely going against the point of what I said.

Rikku stands up and yells "No! I know he won't hurt me! You have seen how nice he is to me! (Hu! E ghuf ra fuh'd rind sa! Oui ryja caah ruf hela ra ec du sa!)"

"I give up! You want to end up being killed by him go ahead! (E keja ib! Oui fyhd du aht ib paehk gemmat po res ku yrayt!)" He says throwing up his arms and storming below deck to his cabin.

"He didn't mean that, he is just upset. He will calm down soon, (Ra teth'd sayh dryd, ra ec zicd ibcad. Ra femm lyms tufh cuuh,)" I say to her to try to help her calm down.

"I don't care, (E tuh'd lyna,)" she says as she sits back down next to me "He wants to think you are going to hurt me, then let him think that. I know you will not, (Ra fyhdc du drehg oui yna kuehk du rind sa, drah mad res drehg dryd. E ghuf oui femm hud,)" she then leans on me, "I do not need him, not as long as you are here, (E tu hud haat res, hud yc muhk yc oui yna rana,)" my cheeks start to feel hot and she smiles and hugs me.

"Don't say that. I do not want to be what separates you from your brother, (Tuh'd cyo dryd. E tu hud fyhd du pa fryd cabynydac oui vnus ouin pnudran,)" I say to her and hug her back.

"This isn't our first fight... they have been happening pretty often actually… (Drec ech'd uin vencd vekrd... drao ryja paah rybbahehk bnaddo uvdah yldiymmo…)" She says.

"Really? (Naymmo?)" I ask.

"Yes... He's always trying too hard to keep me safe. I am not able to do anything. That dive the other day was my first mission on this trip, and I only was able to go on that one because I'm the only scavenger on the boat, (Oac... Ra'c ymfyoc dnoehk duu rynt du gaab sa cyva. E ys hud ypma du tu yhodrehk. Dryd teja dra udran tyo fyc so vencd secceuh uh drec dneb, yht E uhmo fyc ypma du ku uh dryd uha palyica E's dra uhmo clyjahkan uh dra puyd,)" she says her back on my chest.

"I'm sorry about that, but I do understand where he is coming from. Your so cute that I would want to keep you safe, (E's cunno ypuid dryd, pid E tu ihtancdyht frana ra ec lusehk vnus. Ouin cu lida dryd E fuimt fyhd du gaab oui cyva,)" she blushes when I say that, "but I won't hold you back like that. (pid E fuh'd rumt oui pylg mega dryd.)"

"Good. I'm glad, (Kuut. E's kmyt,)" she says with a smile.

**[Two days later]**

I wake up in my cabin and get up. I get dressed then walk into the hallway and see Brother. He scowls at me the bumps into me as we pass each other. Unfortunately Brother and Rikku still haven't talked since there last fight, but Rikku has been saying that Brother will be calming down soon. I hope she is right…

I knock on her door and she shouts, "Wait, I'm still getting ready, (Fyed E's cdemm kaddehk nayto,)" After a few minutes she walks out wearing a skin tight orange shirt, goggles on her neck, shorts, gloves with one side being overlapped by an orange brace with a claw at the end. Her hair tied at the tip with some blue... cape things on her back. Its weird, but my mind is on other things. This is the first time i am seeing her hair and she is blonde. It seems that all of the Al bhed are blonde with green swirled eyes…

"You look great. I like your hair, (Oui muug knayd. E mega ouin ryen,)" I say smiling at her.

She smiles back, "Thank you, (Dryhg oui,)" She replies, "We should be arriving at Luca soon. Who knows you might get to see a Blitzball match. (Fa cruimt pa ynnejehk yd Luca cuuh. Fru ghufc oui sekrd kad du caa y Blitzball sydlr.)"

"What is Blitzball? (Fryd ec Blitzball?)"

"I know you said your from another world but you have seriously never heard of Blitzball? [E ghuf oui cyet ouin vnus yhudran funmt pid oui ryja caneuicmo hajan raynt uv Blitzball?" She asks and I shake my head "Ok you are definitely going to watch Brother's game against the Aurochs. Ug oui yna tavehedamo kuehk du fydlr Brother's kysa ykyehcd dra Aurochs."

"Alright, (Ymnekrd,)" I say smiling, "Will you be playing or just watching? (Femm oui pa bmyoehk un zicd fydlrehk?)"

"Watching… Brother is better at Blitz than me and if we both played on the same team neither of us would do well because we would spend most of our time trying to outdo the other… (Fydlrehk… Brother ec paddan yd Pmedw dryh sa yht ev fa pudr bmyoat uh dra cysa days haedran uv ic fuimt tu famm palyica fa fuimt cbaht sucd uv uin desa dnoehk du uidtu dra udran…)" She says sheepishly. I nod and we both walk out onto the deck and the first thing I see is a large city, "Looks like we should be there in a few minutes. And if you're worried about how Brother has been angry at me, he won't be after he and the rest of the Psyches win their match, (Muugc mega fa cruimt pa drana eh y vaf sehidac. Yht ev oui'na funneat ypuid ruf Brother ryc paah yhkno yd sa, ra fuh'd pa yvdan ra yht dra nacd uv dra Psyches feh draen sydlr,)" When she says this I notice that Brother and six other Al Bhed are in uniforms and talking.

"Berrik, you aren't seriously going to bench me are you? (Berrik, oui ynah'd caneuicmo kuehk du pahlr sa yna oui?)" I hear Brother ask a large man, who must be Berrik in the middle of the group.

"I'm sorry but you are still obviously angry from your fight the other day and we can't risk you doing something that would disqualify us. I hope you understand, (E's cunno pid oui yna cdemm upjeuicmo yhkno vnus ouin vekrd dra udran tyo yht fa lyh'd necg oui tuehk cusadrehk dryd fuimt tecxiymevo ic. E ruba oui ihtancdyht,)" Berrik says and Brother storms off below deck.

"This isn't good…(Drec ech'd kuut…)" I say to Rikku.

"Well if the Phyches still win he will still be happy just not as happy as if he was actually playing…(Famm ev dra Phyches cdemm feh ra femm cdemm pa rybbo zicd hud yc rybbo yc ev ra fyc yldiymmo bmyoehk…)" She says.

"I hope they do, (E ruba drao tu,)" I say under my breathe as the ship starts to dock at the city. The walkway comes down and the Psyches walk off the boat follow by the two of us. Apparently most of the crew members on here are also members of the psyches. When we get off the boat the rest of the people, Brother, and the two who were keeping Tidus, Price, and I bound start taking the crates of while the players start walking to the other side of this building. Rikku goes the same way as them and I follow. We reach what looks like the entrance to a stadium, which, as it turns out, is true.

"This is the entrance to the Blitzball stadium," Rikku explains, in english.

"Cool. So since the players went in through the sides I guess we go through the middle?"

"No because I am still on the Psyches, I just am not playing right now, so we still get special seats," She says with a grin and leads us down the righthand hall, through the Psyches' locker room and into the booth seat in the stands. In front of me is the largest orb of water I have ever seen.

"What is the orb for?" I ask.

"That 'orb' is where Blitzball is played," She explains and I grin.

"I think I'm going to like Blitzball," I say.


	4. Ready, Set, Blitz

**A/N: I do not own Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy.**

**Liam: By the way I had no idea the Al Bhed had used the capturing of Yuna to try to influence the match. **

**Brother: *Looks away and whistles***

**Liam: Fortunately it didn't affect the match but that is a cheap trick. Especially since they weren't planning on giving her back anyway. **

* * *

**Liam's PoV**

The players enter the orb, which Rikku said was called a sphere pool. A ball launches up from the center and Berrick swims up to catch it, but the captain of the aurochs gets to it first and passes it to his left front teammate and the captain swims forward. Before the left front auroch can pass it back to him one of the Psyches takes the ball and passes it to Berrick who catches it and shoots it into the goal scoring for the Psyches. Rikku and I cheer but most of the audience remains silent like they aren't really interested.

The players line back up how they started and the ball launches. The only one who goes after it is the Aurochs' captain but as soon as he gets it berrick and both of the front Psyches are at him. The Aurochs' captain shoves off Berrick, then passes the ball to the right front Auroch. Both of the front Psyches try to get the ball but the first misses and the second just tips it. He swims closer to the goal then passes it to their captain who shoots and scores. No one in the audience cheers… I guess that the Auroch's aren't that popular.

Once again the players line up for the next kick- I mean launch of the orb. It flies and instantly the forward of the Psyches before lobbing it into a heavy traffic of both Aurochs and Pysches as they all try to dash for the ball. Neither of them succeed, but manage to tip it into the air again. Unknown to the Aurochs' defenders that Berrick had taken the chance to kick it straight into the goal. Pretty impressive, the only problem is that no one shares the ethuisiam.

"Man, the crowd is so dead. Its making **me** feel bored," I say.

"Almost no one but other Al Bhed like us and the Aurochs have never been that good," Rikku explains.

"Oh wow… Why don't they like you guys?" I ask.

"We use machina which is forbidden by yevon, the main religion," She says.

"Why is it forbidden?" I ask and she shrugs.

"Most people blame the appearance of sin on 'overuse of machina in the past.' It doesn't completely make sense to me," Before either of us say anymore a loud sound rings out and the players leave the field.

**[two minutes later]**

The players are back in the sphere pool and ready for the launch. The aurochs get the ball and their two fielders, Rikku explained some of the terms to me during halftime, start volleying the ball back and forth while getting closer to the goal. Then once the reach the psyche's defenders, the fielder on the left passes it to the aurochs' captain who shoots into the goal and scores. That volley took a lot of time leaving only about a minute left in the game.

The psyches get the ball and quickly try to score but it is blocked by the goalkeeper who passes the ball to their captain. Then all five of the aurochs on the field start to swarm on the goal. The captain pulls of a special shot and it goes in just before the game ends and we lose.

"Crap! (Lnyp!)" I shout in Al Bhed… Wow. It already feels natural to speak in Al Bhed instead of English… that is interesting…

I look up and see the captain of the aurochs floating face down. I jump up and into the sphere pool and swim straight towards the captain of the aurochs. I quickly grab him and swim to the aurochs entrance. I lay him on the platform then swim back before he regains conciousness. I return to where Rikku is and she hugs me as soon as I get out. My cheeks start to feel hot.

Her voice is not the first one I hear, it is a male Al Bhed I hear, speaking in Al Bhed, "That was a risky move, it is illegal for an audience member to dive into the sphere pool. but I say you made the right move. (Dryd fyc y necgo suja, ed ec emmakym vun yh yiteahla saspan du teja ehdu dra cbrana buum. pid E cyo oui syta dra nekrd suja.)"

I turn and see that the speaker is Berrick, "T-thank you… I think… (D-dryhg oui… E drehg…)" I say to him and he smiles.

"Don't worry. I'm not going to hurt you, (Tuh'd funno. E's hud kuehk du rind oui,)" he says laughing and l shake my head.

"It's not that. I'm just worried about Rikku's relationship with Brother, (Ed'c hud dryd. E's zicd funneat ypuid Rikku's namydeuhcreb fedr Brother,)" I say and he immediately stops laughing.

"We all are. It's been getting worse and worse ever since this trip started, it's almost like they are trying to argue but I know they aren't. (Fa ymm yna. Ed'c paah kaddehk funca yht funca ajan cehla drec dneb cdyndat, ed'c ymsucd mega drao yna dnoehk du ynkia pid E ghuf drao ynah'd.)"

I nod and he walks into the locker room. I go over to Rikku and she is smiling at me, "that was brave of you," she says as I sit next to her.

"I wasn't even thinking when I did it. I just did it," I answer with a shrug. We both get up and go through the locker room, leaving the stadium. She hugs my arm and my face feels hot again.

Oh man if only she knew. Wait... she probably does but she just wants my confirmation first or... maybe this is, you know what nevermind, "I mean you would probably do the same for me depending on the situation, right?"

"Well..."

"Rikku!"

"I'm just kidding," She jokes, clawing at the space between us and my face is full on red at this point, "Of course I would."

"Oh. Well... i-if you m-mean that, t-then," I start to stutter. God, why does this happen to me?! If Roque was here then he would be laughing his ass off, "I-I m-mean y-y-you." Before I could finish I fall straight on my back when I realize I tripped over someone in the shade. I hear the muffled giggles of Rikku.

"You really do ramble alot," she says as she moves to me and this peculiar stranger.

"Don't remind me. Anyways sorry about that," I say to the man wearing a black cloak, but he doesn't respond. In fact it looks like he's sleeping, "Hey. Do you hear me?"

"Maybe he speaks Al Bhed," Rikku says and I ask him, but he still doesn't respond. At this moment, my brain thinks of the worst.

"Maybe he's dead," I start to check his body for wounds of any sort but there's none. I go to check his pulse, still nothing. I think that he may have some type of unknown disease but his body would have shown something at least. In fact, shouldn't his body be shutting down if not already? I move my hand to his temple and I'm in complete awe of what I feel, "He's warm."

"What? What does that mean?" Rikku asks.

"If he is dead, then the body shouldn't be this warm. It should be cold as ice, this is the exact opposite of that," I add.

"So if he's not dead, then what's wrong with him?"

"I-I don't know, but we can't leave him like this," I say as I begin to move his body, revealing the man from the shade or should I say young man, has dark red, spiky hair with some strands hanging over his eyes. His facial features look calm and peaceful in this possible danger.

"He looks... a lot better than I thought," I say.

"Huh? O-Oh yeah. D-definitely," Rikku stutters. Which is weird. I look up to see a faint blush on her and immediately my jealousy sparks.

"You find him attractive?!" I say, trying not to growl.

"What?! O-of course not, I don't even know him like that," she says, but I'm not buying.

"You don't have to know a person to find attraction" I add but she rolls her eyes.

"I don't wanna talk about this. Let's just get him some help, maybe the yevon priests know." She starts to walk without me, leaving me to carry him. A thought at the back of my head thinks I might've been too harsh on her and rushed to judge.

When I look back at the boy, my jealousy flares again. Whoever he is, I'm already starting to hate him.

**[5 minutes later]**

We reach where the boat docked and both Rikku and I stand there in a shocked silence. Most of the crew from the ship have been knocked out and I can tell a fight took place. I put the boy down and rush forward to find out what happened while Rikku runs onto the ship. I then realize that whoever did this could still be around and I stand ready to fight, but as i look around and check behind crates I notice that there are only Al Bhed here. I start to carry the injured Al Bhed onto the boat.

I then overhear Rikku saying something in Al Bhed, "What happened to the summoner? (Fryd rybbahat du dra summoner?)" I put down the injured Al Bhed and listen in. I thought they were against the temples… why would they have a summoner?

Even more surprising is the owner of voice that replied, Brother, "Her guardians stormed the ship and took her back during the match. Not only that but they destroyed our crane and all our machina soldiers, (Ran kiynteyhc cdunsat dra creb yht duug ran pylg tinehk dra sydlr. Hud uhmo dryd pid drao tacdnuoat uin lnyha yht ymm uin machina cumteanc,)" why did the Al Bhed kidnap someone? I decide to go down and ask.

I slam open the door to Rikku's room and ask, "Fryd ec kuehk uh? Fryd ec drec ypuid gethybbehk y summoner?!"

Brother stands in front of Rikku and says, "Cool off your darkness then i'll explain, (Luum uvv ouin darkness drah e'mm aqbmyeh,)" He says and I notice my hands are cloaked in darkness again. I concentrate and it goes away, "Wow… I didn't actually believe you could do that… But we took the summoner in order to prevent her from being able to use the final summon. If we had a better way to prevent it we would do it but this is the only option we have. (Fuf… E teth'd yldiymmo pameaja oui luimt tu dryd… Pid fa duug dra summoner eh untan du bnajahd ran vnus paehk ypma du ica dra vehym cissuh. Ev fa ryt y paddan fyo du bnajahd ed fa fuimt tu ed pid drec ec dra uhmo ubdeuh fa ryja.)"

"Oh… I understand. I would even have helped if you had told me. Speaking of help there are still some injured crew members out there, (Ur… E ihtancdyht. E fuimt ajah ryja rambat ev oui ryt dumt sa. Cbaygehk uv ramb drana yna cdemm cusa ehzinat lnaf saspanc uid drana,)" I say, and they both nod and help carry the crew onto the boat. Lastly I carry the Nobody, I assume he is a Nobody because he has no pulse yet is still alive, onto the boat and Rikku seems to run back to the stadium for some reason. I put the boy down on the bed in the empty cabin across from mine then I try to follow her but Brother stops me.

"She will be back in a moment. Just wait, (Cra femm pa pylg eh y susahd. Zicd fyed,)" He says to me.

**[30 minutes later]**

Rikku appears in the distance and is obviously carrying something too heavy for her. Again I try to go to her and Brother stops me, except this time he goes to her and helps her carry what she is bringing to the ship.

When she reaches the ship she says, "I got you something Liam! (E kud oui cusadrehk Liam!)"

I'm surprised. Whatever she got it must be pretty heavy, "What is it? (Fryd ec ed?)" I ask her and she, with Brother's help, hands me a greatsword. I take it and it is balanced well, sharp, and has a hooked tip. "Thank you Rikku! (Dryhg oui Rikku!)" I smile at her and rest the blade on my shoulder so I can hold it in one hand.

She hugs me and says, "You're welcome Liam. We did say you would get a sword here at Luca! (Oui'na famlusa Liam. Fa tet cyo oui fuimt kad y cfunt rana yd Luca!)" I laugh a little and she smiles. I hug her with my free arm.

I don't get to hug her for long because Brother starts getting frantic and speaking too fast for me to understand, "Frydtuouisayh?! Draoreddralnyhahuddraahkeha!Kaddracrebsujehkhuf! Ecyethuf! Ymnekrd…" He sighs then continues to us, slowing down enough that I can understand, "Rikku, Liam, the ship can't move, you two need to go after the summoner while we work on repairing the ship, (Rikku, Liam, dra creb lyh'd suja, oui dfu haat du ku yvdan dra summoner frema fa fung uh nabyenehk dra creb,)" He says and then points to a type of submarine, which is near the broken crane, "You two will take that\= and ambush them at the Moonflow crossing. They will have to go across the moonflow in order to get to Macaliana. (Oui dfu femm dyga dryd yht yspicr dras yd dra Moonflow lnuccehk. Drao femm ryja du ku ylnucc dra Moonflow eh untan du kad du Macaliana.)"

"You really trust me to do this? (Oui naymmo dnicd sa du tu drec?)" I ask

"No, but the rest of us are needed in order to repair the boat, (Hu, pid dra nacd uv ic yna haatat eh untan du nabyen dra puyd,)" He says with a groan, "I don't have much of a choice but to send you with her… (E tuh'd ryja silr uv y lruela pid du caht oui fedr ran…)"

I smile at that and Rikku and I head towards the sub, which fortunately has a place where i can put my sword, well technically i just hooked it on one of the arms but i plan to be swimming when we are actually at our destination. At this moment i notice someone walk up from below deck and… its the nobody. I scowl at him when I see him.

"So you finally woke up huh?" I say to him but he doesn't say anything. Almost as if he's trying not to listen, "Hey! Are you listening?" Still nothing. What does Rikku see in him anyway? There is nothing special about him besides his rare hair color, "Are you just gonna stand there, acting like you don't hear me?" Still nothing. I'm on the verge of giving up on this guy.

"Who... who am I?" he finally speaks but he's speaking so quietly i can barely hear him.

"I was about to ask you that question. So do you at least know how you got to Luca?" I ask working hard to keep my darkness from getting out.

"What... Whats that?"

I groan, this nobody is very thick, messing with me, or when i tripped on him I kicked his head. I'm hoping for number three, "It's the city here," I say pointing to the stadium, "We found you on the ground and brought you on board this ship."

"City... Forgotten... City... too... bright," he says catching my full attention.

"Wait… you were at The World That Never Was ten years ago. weren't you?" I ask him.

"Dark... too dark. It calls, it seeks, it'll never stop. It wants to be free, darkness... so much darkness," he goes on, his voice seems to crack as he falls to his knees trembling. Rikku runs to him and helps him stand… i curse under my breathe, this kid is just acting to get Rikku's attention I bet.

"Dark... so dark... and cold. Mom... dad... scared," he mumbles as he falls on Rikku's shoulder. Okay enough of this.

I walk over towards them but as i start to approach I notice Brother start to move to get in between. Thats when I notice my entire right arm is covered in darkness. I take some deep breaths and calm myself, in order to get rid of the darkness, then approach the Nobody, "I understand you are confused bu-" Before I can finish my sentence I hear a scream from in the arena.

"Darkness... everything falls to darkness," the nobody says.

I ignore him and grab my sword with both hands and start towards the arena, but before i can get off the ship brother removes the walkway to the bridge, "Rikku, get him on the sub, (Rikku, kad res uh dra cip,)" He shouts pointing to the nobody and Rikku guides him to the sub then helps him into the second seat while she gets in the pilots seat and closes it, "Liam I know you can breathe underwater if you use a spell so you will be swimming behind them, (Liam, E ghuf oui lyh pnaydra ihtanfydan ev oui ica y cbamm cu oui femm pa cfessehk pareht dras,)" He says then presses a button on my sword and it changes into a curved one-handed sword, "Now go! (Huf ku!)" He shouts as he pushes the sub off the edge of the ship and I dive casting the spell. The first thing I see when I surface and start to swim behind the sub is a giant mummy appear in the middle of the stadium.

* * *

**Rikku's PoV**

I don't know what's going on that had Brother in such a hurry to get us out of there but it must have been something disasterrific for him to be in such a panic… I look over to the mysteriful boy, he sits quietly and I ask, "Do you know where you came from?"

"Do... you?"

"Do I what?" I ask.

"Do… do you know where?"

"No i don't… Do you only remember that event you were talking about earlier? it sounded scarious."

"It... wont... say. It... thinks you lie," he states.

"Well then tell 'it' that I don't lie," I say angrily.

"Do you hear it? It calls for you... but... its shy , scared and... nervous," he says again and now I'm confused.

"Are you 'it?'" i ask thinking he might be talking about himself.

"It... it's back!" He shouts and scrunches himself, "It's back... it's back... make it stop."

"What is back? Why are you so frightened?" I ask putting my hand on his shoulder, "It's ok. Nothing can hurt you here."

"Yes it can. It always can... its been locked away, hidden from the worlds. The only remnants of are the heartless... we're so oblivious to the power it has because the light holds it back... but no more. The light has weakened and it has grown stronger... stronger than the strongest of all... this time, no one will survive... not even your world."

"Are... are you talking about the darkness that Liam has?"

"No! Can't you see! That beacon will draw him here... and it will find me. It needs a vessel... to save your world, you **must** kill me," He says as he moves my hand to his chest. Like Liam said, no heartbeat, "You need to kill me. If you don't... everything will end."

"How powerful is 'he' exactly?" I ask. This mysteriful boy has just given me an idea on how to defeat Sin.

"More than you can imagine... and then more. You must kill me... please kill me... I miss them and they miss me. I want to be with them... I'm tired of the voices... I know he is too," His voice goes back to his soft tone as he sits his body straight before closing his eyes.

I signal to Liam to surface then start to make the machina surface. Once we are above the surface I open the top, "Rikku what is it? Are we already there?" Liam asks as soon as he surfaces.

I explain what happened ending the explanation saying, "...Then the boy said you were some sort of beacon for an ultimate darkness that will take him over. He asked me to... to kill him..."

"He asked you to kill him, but if I am the beacon that won't stop the darkness from just taking over a fiend or maybe even Sin in his place. We need to prepare," he says, a dark look on his face.

"Prepare for what?" I ask him.

"The Superiors," He says ominously and then starts staring out into the distance as if waiting for something.

I wave my hand in front of his face, "Are you ok? Liam?" he remains staring for a few minutes then looks confused.

"Sorry, I was expecting something to happen…" He says.

"Why? What were you expecting to happen?"

"I don't know…"

"Well lets go back down… your creapyfuling me out," I say and he smiles before I get back in the ship.

I dive below and look at the boy, who is now asleep. I continue on to our destination, because that is the only thing i am still sure we need to do…

**[10 hours later]**

* * *

**Liam's PoV**

**Moonflow**

"No we aren't going to kill you. I know why you have no memory and we need to jog it. I need to know what happened to my father," I say to the boy and he looks frightened even more, not that he is fooling me, I know exactly what event turned him into a nobody, I also know he isn't truly afraid. He is just toying with Rikku's emotions.

"Liam stop. You are scaring him even more," Rikku says and i groan.

"I'm not scaring him! He can't feel fear!" I say and she claws at the air between us then sits down with her arms folded, "Rikku! He is a Nobody! They don't have emotions! He is just trying to use you!" I turn back to the boy and growl out, "What happened the ni-"

"Even if you aren't scaring him, you are scaring me…" She says and I hear her sniffle. That stops me cold as I realize that I have been yelling at her… I look at her and I fall to my knees as I notice that that isn't all I have done. A scar of darkness is on her cheek and around it is a red handprint… I must have slapped her… a tear falls down my face.

"Rikku… I am so sorry…" I say to her, "I didn't mean to… I can't… i'm so sorry…" I know I can't undo this… There is no way to fix this… and I now know there is no way for her to be safe around me… Brother was right to try to keep me away from her… I quickly stand and turn away but before I start to run I feel her grab my wrist.

"Don't go… I know it wasn't you. It was the darkness," She says but I shake my head.

"The darkness is a part of me and as long as I am near you, you are in danger," I say, "If only... wait, that's it!" I go back to the Nobody, "Tell me where Rikumaru is? Where is he?!"

"Who's Rikumaru?" Rikku asks. Oh wow, that is annoying.

"Someone I knew when I was younger," I explain, "He watched over me, he's the only one who knows how to fully control the darkness. If I can find him, then he can help me or help us. So where is he?!"

"Liam!" she shouts and I tunr my attention to her, "You're getting too over emotional on this, just calm down and-"

"Over emotional?" I say and I start to loom over her, making her back against the edge of the water, "**I'm** doing what is best for us, and you can't see it because you're so intrigued by that god damn Nobody. So how about you get off my back and do something useful instead of standing there and looking so [censored]ing innocent all the damn time!"

"Liam Stop! You are letting the darkness control you!" She shouts, "Please, resist it!"

"Why?! Why shouldn't I-" I start and she does the last thing I would ever have expected. She kisses me on the lips. I kiss her back and after we separate we are both blushing deeply.

"That a good reason?" She asks with a smile.

"Yeah… it is," I say feeling calmer, "I'm really sorry I hurt you."

"Don't worry about it," She says and then touches the scar, "It doesn't hurt that much actually."

"Marker," The Nobody kills the moment by speaking, "It goes to the marker. It always does... it always does."

"What do you mean by marker…" I ask him, "You don't mean the scar, right?"

"Like it matters. We'll all die anyway," he says, avoiding the question.

I say to him, my voice full of worry, "It does matter. What did i do?!"

"It's what you didn't do. You should've left me to rot... now you have little to no chance," he says. Good, he is just talking about how we didn't kill him. I was worried that the scar was going to change something.

"The creature still would have come if we had killed you. Then it just would have taken over something else. So killing you would have solved nothing," I explain, "Since I am the beacon, if what you said was correct, and I still would have attracted its attention."

"Hmph... you don't get... nobody gets it, so caught up in their own selfish ways that they don't see the big picture. Whatever... its not like you'll do it anyway... you're too absorbed in the light, you've lost your edge," he says before falling asleep again.

"Finally," I say, "Are you ok?"

"Yeah. But what is that boy talking about?" She asks, "Have you met him before?"

"No i haven't. At least if I have I don't recognise him," I say. He does look a little like Rikimaru but Namine would have said something if he was here… wouldn't she?

"Mommy..." The nobody mumbles in his sleep before falling silent.

"Since when do nobodies have parents?" I ask myself out loud then lay back on the ground. I feel the heat of someone beside me and I see Rikku laying on my arm. My face immediately turns red. I smile as she looks at me, she then hugs me close, causing my face to become even more red, and I hug back. After a few minutes Her breathing slows and i know she is asleep. I follow her into sleep about a minute later.

For once, I can say that I had good dreams that day.


End file.
